Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to sheet conveyance apparatuses and image forming apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Some types of image forming apparatuses including a sheet conveyance apparatus are configured to determine the lifetime of feed rollers. For example, such image forming apparatuses are known that a first sensor and a second sensor are provided on the downstream side from a feed roller according to a sheet conveyance direction, so as to determine the lifetime of the feed roller based on the number of times or frequency of a set value to be exceeded by a time span from the first sensor detecting a sheet to the second sensor detecting the sheet.